The Federation of Prosthodontic Organizations has proposed a "National Symposium on Prosthodontics - 21st Century. Significant progress has been made in planning the symposium and the securing of funds to underwrite the budget is now at hand. The purpose of this proposal is to seek partial funding from the National Institutes of Dental Research to support the "FACULTY TRAINING SESSION" portion of the meeting. The Specific Aims of the Symposium are: 1) Assess the current status of prosthodontics as a discipline and special of dentistry with regard a) Clinical practice, b) Educational, programs, and c) Research, 2) Encourage the exchange of ideas and stimulate thought among the assembly concerning pertinent socioeconomic issues facing prosthodontics, 3) Appraise the current services to an aging status of the delivery of prosthodontic care, and 4) Make population requiring quality special recommendations for future actions related to clinical practice, education and research in prosthodontics and related fields. The National Symposium on Prosthodontics will be a significant event in planning patterns of health care for the benefit of mankind in the future. An indepth review of the significance of prosthodontic research, education and patient care on the quality of life experienced by older adult patients most certainly will be an outcome of this event. Research direction health care delivery will also be a result of this meeting. A more indepth review of the significance of prosthodontic research, education and patient care on the quality of life experienced by the older adult patient will receive special attention, and the "proceeding" when published will provide us with a written document that will guide the leadership in prosthodontics.